


Feierabend

by MJ_03



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/F, Feierabend, Pre-Relationship, Rettung so nah, socially awkward Leo
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29556807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ_03/pseuds/MJ_03
Summary: Nach den Ereignissen in Rettung so nah gehen Karin und Leo noch etwas trinken.
Relationships: Karin Gorniak/Leonie Winkler
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Feierabend

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt direkt nachdem Rettung so nah endet. Ich finde, sie hätten ruhig noch zeigen können, wie die beiden was trinken gehen. Aber gut. Hier ist meine Vorstellung, wie es wohl hätte laufen können. Es ist ein bisschen kurz, aber Karin und Leo sind müde. Sie können sich ja bald wieder treffen ;)

Nachdem Leo und Schnabel einige Minuten lang wortlos dastanden, lies Schnabel Leo los und warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. Leo war froh, dass er sie wieder los ließ, eigentlich waren ihr unangekündigte Berührungen nicht recht, auch nicht, wenn sie von Schnabel kamen, den sie schon ewig kannte und der sich wohl als Vaterersatz für sie sah. Leo bevorzugte es, wenn Berührungen von ihr ausgingen, auch wenn Schnabel es nur gut gemeint hatte.  
„Du kommst klar?“ wollte er wissen und Leo nickte. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihr Chef sich unnötig Sorgen um sie machte oder, was noch schlimmer wäre, ihrem Vater irgendetwas erzählen würde.  
„Danke, mir geht’s gut“ sagte sie. Schnabel zog also davon, um irgendetwas mit der Verstärkung zu besprechen, während Leos Blick auf Karin und Greta Blaschke ruhte. Karin schien ihr Bestes zu tun, um die aufgewühlte junge Frau zu beruhigen. Leo wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was in deren Kopf zurzeit los sein musste. Karin schien bemerkt zu haben, dass Leo sie beobachtete, denn sie fing Leos Blick auf und schickte ihr die Andeutung eines Lächelns. Ein bisschen ertappt lächelte Leo zurück und wartete, bis Karin die verstörte Sanitäterin der Notseelsorgerin übergeben hatte. Anschließend trat Karin zu Leo.  
„Das Angebot mit dem Trinken steht noch, falls du Lust hast…“ sagte sie. Natürlich hatte Leo noch Lust, aber sie hätte nicht gewusst, wie sie Karin jetzt noch darauf ansprechen sollte. „Natürlich. Also, wenn das für dich passt“ erwiderte Leo und verfluchte sich innerlich, weil sie wie ein unsicheres kleines Mädchen klang, wie so oft, wenn sie mit Karin redete.  
„Gut, hast du irgendwelche Wünsche, wo wir hingehen?“ wollte Karin wissen. Leo schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war nicht oft unterwegs, seitdem ihr Bruder gestorben war und hatte so gar keine Ahnung, wo man in Dresden gut was trinken konnte.  
„Komm, ich fahr“ sagte Karin und machte sich auf den Weg zum Auto. Leo folgte ihr und stieg auf der Beifahrerseite ein. Schweigend fuhren sie durch Dresden. Leo zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie sie mit Karin nach Feierabend am besten ein Gespräch beginnen sollte, aber alles was ihr einfiel, klang für sie doof. Die Beiden hatten sich noch nie privat getroffen und Leo fiel es schwer, einzuschätzen, worüber sie mit Karin reden sollte.  
„Wir sind da“ unterbrach Karin ihre Gedanken. Ein bisschen erschrocken sah sich Leo um. Karin hatte den Wagen in der Innenstadt geparkt und deutete auf eine Bar in der Nähe.  
„Ist das okay?“ fragte sie.  
„Klar“ antwortete Leo, sie vertraute Karins Urteilsvermögen. Die beiden Frauen stiegen aus und betraten die kleine Bar. Karin steuerte eine Nische an und nahm Platz. Leo setzte sich ihr gegenüber.  
„Weißt du schon, was du willst?“ wollte Karin wissen. Spontan entschied Leo, dass ihr nach Bier war.  
„Ein Bier wär super“ sagte sie. Karin lächelte.  
„Dann hol ich uns mal zwei Bier“ und weg war sie. Leo überlegte weiter, welche Themen für ein After-Work-Bier angebracht waren und welche sie lieber vermeiden sollte. Klar war, dass sie nicht über ihren Bruder sprechen wollte, aber das schien Karin bereits zu wissen, denn sie hatte sie nie auf ihn angesprochen. Vielleicht sollte sie sich nach Karins Sohn erkundigen oder sie nach Hobbys fragen. Aber selbst da hatte Leo Probleme, den Gesprächsanfang in ihrem Kopf zu planen. Dass Karin ein Bier vor ihrer Nase abstellte, schreckte Leo aus ihren Gedanken auf.  
„Danke“ sagte sie. Beide nahmen einen Schluck, dann fiel Leo auf, dass Karin sie intensiv anblickte. Hatte sie Schaum im Gesicht oder war sonst irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung? Karin schien Leos Verwirrung zu spüren.  
„Alles klar bei dir?“ fragte sie.  
„War ‘n langer Tag“ meinte Leo. Karin stimmte ihr zu.  
„Aber wir haben’s geschafft, den Fall zu lösen“ sagte Karin.  
„Ja, und deine Grippe scheint auch besser zu sein“ stimmte Leo zu.  
„Normalerweise erlaube ich mir einfach nicht, krank zu sein, dann werde ich auch schnell wieder gesund“ verriet Karin ihr Geheimnis grinsend. Leo lachte, als sie das hörte. Karin schien wohl auch so stur wie sie selbst zu sein.  
„Das muss ich mir merken“ meinte sie und trank etwas von ihrem Bier.  
„Gehst du abends öfter was trinken?“ fragte Karin dann.  
„Nein, ich war schon ewig nicht mehr weg“ war Leos Antwort, sie verbrachte die meisten Abende so lange es ging im Präsidium und sie hätte ehrlich gesagt auch nicht gewusst, mit wem sie sich hätte treffen sollen.  
„Und du?“ stellte sie Karin die gleiche Frage. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Ab und an, aber in letzter Zeit eher weniger“ meinte sie. Leo nickte verstehend. Karin blieb meist ebenfalls sehr lange in der Arbeit und sie hatte ja auch noch ihren Sohn.  
„Du hast ja deinen Sohn“ sagte Leo. Karin grinste schief.  
„Der ist zurzeit weniger zu Hause als ich und das heißt was“ seufzte sie.  
„Schwierige Phase?“ wollte Leo wissen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung von Kindern, hatte nie viel mit ihnen zu tun gehabt.  
„Schwierige Jahre trifft es eher. Als Aaron in der Autonomiephase war, hätt ich mir nie vorstellen können, dass die Pubertät so viel schlimmer wird“ meinte Karin. Leo hatte zwar keinen Schimmer, was die Autonomiephase war – sie nahm sich vor, das später zu googlen – aber es klang anstrengend.  
„Klingt anstrengend“ äußerte sie dann vorsichtig. Karin grinste wieder.  
„Ist es. Im Prinzip ist Aaron ein toller Junge, aber in der Pubertät scheint ihm das nicht immer klar zu sein“ sagte sie. Leo lachte. Sie merkte, wie sie immer entspannter wurde in Karins Gegenwart. Zu Beginn ihrer Zusammenarbeit hätte sie sich nicht vorstellen können, so ungezwungen mit ihrer Kollegin zu sprechen, damals war sie so nervös gewesen, immer darauf bedacht, Karin zu beeindrucken, ohne dass es auffiel. Inzwischen wollte sie zwar immer noch, dass Karin sie und ihre Arbeit schätzte, aber nicht mehr so gezwungen und um jeden Preis. „Was ist mit dir? Was machst du so, außer arbeiten?“ wechselte Karin das Thema. Leo zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Tatsächlich nicht viel“ musste sie zugeben. Karin warf ihr einen verständnisvollen Blick zu. Nicht viel Zeit für Hobbys zu haben, war eine Berufskrankheit, die sie alle irgendwie betraf.  
„Ich geh gern joggen und manchmal bau ich ein Puzzle“ sagte Leo dann. Für mehr Freizeitbeschäftigung hatte sie nicht Zeit, nur manchmal besuchte sie ihr Elternhaus, aber auch diese Besuche waren in letzter Zeit immer seltener ausgefallen.  
„Puzzlen haben Aaron und ich auch mal versucht, aber uns fehlt dafür die Geduld“ erzählte Karin und lachte, als sie sich wohl daran zurückerinnerte.  
„Mir fällt das irgendwie ganz leicht, aber meistens fehlt mir die Zeit dafür, es dauert doch etwas“ meinte Leo und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Karin mit ihrem Sohn ungeduldig vor einem Puzzle saß. Wie gern hätte sie Karin dabei gesehen. Je mehr Zeit Leo mit Karin verbrachte und umso besser ihr Verhältnis wurde, umso mehr wollte Leo mehr Zeit mit Karin in ungezwungener Atmosphäre verbringen. Das überraschte sie selbst, meistens war sie damit zufrieden, alleine zu sein.  
„Joggen geh ich aber auch gern“ unterbrach Karin Leos Gedanken.  
„Dann könnten wir ja mal zusammen gehen“ schlug Leo vor, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte. Etwas ängstlich vor Karins Antwort sah sie ihre Kollegin an. Aber diese lächelte schon wieder. „Gern, zusammen ist es eh lustiger“ meinte sie und Leo atmete erleichtert aus. Um das zu kompensieren, nahm sie wieder einen Schluck Bier. Karin folgte ihrem Beispiel.  
„Wie wär’s mit übermorgen? Dann kannst du dich morgen ausschlafen und ich noch richtig fit werden“ sagte Karin. Leo hätte nicht gedacht, dass Karin jetzt gleich einen Termin fixieren würde. Sie hätte eher mit einer losen Abmachung gerechnet, die vielleicht in einigen Wochen wieder auf den Tisch käme, oder auch nicht.  
„Von mir aus gern, wenn es dir gut passt“ sagte sie deshalb. Wenn Karin aufgefallen war, wie unsicher Leo innerlich war, so ließ sie es sich zumindest nicht anmerken, denn sie nickte erfreut. Die beiden sprachen sich noch ab, wo sie sich treffen wollten und tranken dann schweigend das Bier aus. Für eine zweite Runde waren beide zu müde, darauf hatten sie sich auch geeinigt. Immerhin war heute viel passiert. Als die beiden Gläser leer auf dem Tisch standen, fing Karin Leos Blick erneut auf.  
„Lass uns doch öfter was trinken gehen“ sagte sie.  
„Gern, aber nächstes Mal zahle ich“ entgegnete Leo und freute sich, dass ihre Kollegin den Abend wohl als nicht furchtbar sondern sogar wiederholenswert empfunden hatte. Sie selbst hätte definitiv kein Problem, demnächst wieder mit Karin auszugehen. Also nach der Arbeit was trinken, korrigierte sie sich selbst.  
„Soll ich dich nach Hause fahren?“ bot Karin an, aber Leo lehnte ab.  
„Ist nicht weit, ich geh lieber noch ein Stück“ erklärte sie, frische Luft würde ihr gut tun. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bar wieder und Leo begleitete Karin noch zum Wagen.  
„Bis morgen“ sagte sie und wusste nicht genau, wie sie sich verabschieden sollte. Über’s Händeschütteln waren sie schon längst hinaus, aber für eine Umarmung kannten sie sich noch nicht gut genug, also machte Leo einfach gar nichts.  
„Bis morgen“ erwiderte Karin und drückte kurz Leos Schulter, eine Berührung, die für die Blonde unerwartet kam. Karin schien Leos Überraschung nicht wahrzunehmen, denn sie stieg ins Auto und winkte noch einmal kurz, dann fuhr sie weg. Leo blieb noch einige Momente wie angewurzelt stehen. Für gewöhnlich mochte sie es nicht, wenn sie von anderen Menschen berührt wurde, aber Karins Berührung hatte ein angenehmes, warmes Gefühl hinterlassen, das Leo momentan lieber nicht hinterfragen wollte. Kopfschüttelnd machte sie sich auf den Heimweg.


End file.
